Arm Mounted Proton Pack
The Arm Mounted Proton Pack (also known as Mini-Pack)Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18" (2014) (Comic p.8). Egon says: "These Mini-Packs aren't having the intended effect." is a type of equipment created by Egon Spengler to prevent the team from damaging the apartment of Tiyah Clarke. History At Winston Zeddemore's behest, Egon created modified Proton Packs that would avoid causing major structural damage to Ms. Clarke's apartment. The smaller size also provides greater maneuverability in close quarters. The one downside is a downgraded proton beam power band which then requires its users to use sharper aiming and precise teamwork. Against an entity like Ballard Wright, it would take four of these types of packs to hold him, in theory. After the bust, Egon and Ray Stantz began a debrief on the unsuccessful field test. They hoped to work out the bugs and officially add it to the team's arsenal. Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin took two Arm Mounted Proton Packs from Egon's foot locker in hopes of stunning the awakened Terror Birds without causing permanent injury to the hosts, Dana Barrett and Louis Tully. The packs had little effect against the Terror Birds but Egon managed to destroy Janinie's computer. Egon directed Kylie to maximize power output on hers. After 10 minutes, they took the birds down. Egon and Peter equipped themselves with Arm Mounted Proton Packs against the Gozer and Tiamat possessed Ray. The packs did nothing against him, even at maximum setting. The Thralls of Chi-You presented a unique challenge to the Ghostbusters. Due to the tethers that connected them directly to Chi-You, he could not be trapped until the tethers were broken. Donatello, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler came into agreement that at close proximity a low-voltage pulse could interrupt the connection. They refitted a couple Arm Mounted Proton Packs with a direct delivery system, hand attachments lined up with the palm.Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Donatello says: "If you hit his minions with a low-voltage pulse instead of a stream, would that..."Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Ray says: "Hey! It could interrupt the connection! Change the rhythm!"Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.7). Egon says: "At close proximity... like a defibrillator."Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3" (2014) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "Touching one of Chi-You's minions in the chest with this hand attachment should sever their direct connection to him." Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael were armed with this packs. After Michelangelo successfully struck one of the Thralls on the chest, he reverted back to his normal human self. Chi-You ordered the rest to retreat while he sent a transmogrified Casey Jones after the Turtles. Raphael was able to use the pack on Casey while he was distracted with Chi-You's temporary dispersal. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael donned the modified packs in the Firehouse against the invading thralls. Leonardo used his on Winston to finish exorcising Chi-You. Unable to handle the weight of a standard pack during his recovery, Egon used an Arm Mounted pack during the bust at The Olympia Restaurant. Egon also used an Arm Mounted Proton Pack for the Cayey case. Trivia *The Arm Mounted Proton Pack seen in Ghostbusters Issue #15 is based on Salgood Sam's concept designs. Appearances IDW Comics *"Tainted Love" *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ****PCOC Pages only **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #19 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Part 6 ****Haunted America Case File *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Mentioned on Page 23Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "These are lower-power, arm-mounted packs available for work in more cramped residences, and more powerful packs capable of concentrated bursts of explosive energy, but this mid-range classic is the most versatile." References External Link CBR -Salgood Sam’s Arm-Mounted Proton Pack Gallery Overall DowngradedProtonPacks.jpg|As seen in Tainted Love ArmMountedProtonPackCoverA.jpg|As seen on Tainted Love Cover A DowngradedProtonPack01.png| DowngradedProtonPack02.png| DowngradedProtonPack03.png| DowngradedProtonPack04.png| ArmMountedProtonPackIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #15 ArmMountedProtonPack21.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ArmMountedProtonPack22.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ArmMountedProtonPack23.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ArmMountedProtonPack24.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ArmMountedProtonPack26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 ArmMountedProtonPack27.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 ArmMountedProtonPack28.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 ArmMountedProtonPack29.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 KylieGriffinIDW29.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 ArmMountedProtonPack30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 ArmMountedProtonPack31.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ArmMountedProtonPack32.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ArmMountedProtonPack33.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ArmMountedProtonPack34.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack35.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack37.jpg|Modified pack in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack39.jpg|Modified pack in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW15.jpg|Modified pack in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack36.jpg|Modified pack in use in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack38.jpg|Modified pack in use in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack40.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ArmMountedProtonPack42.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ArmMountedProtonPack41.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ArmMountedProtonPack43.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ArmMountedProtonPack44.jpg|Modified pack seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ArmMountedProtonPack45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 ArmMountedProtonPack46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 ArmMountedProtonPack47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 Non Canon ArmMountedProtonPackDesign01.jpg|Design by Salgood Sam ArmMountedProtonPackDesign02.jpg|Design by Salgood Sam Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment